Conventionally, software tools and other digital tools for use with distributed data can lack capabilities for physical interactions among the users. Examples of tools for use with distributed data include AGILE™ (Agile Software Corporation, San Jose, Calif.) and KANBAN® (Shore Labs, Katowice, Poland) software tools. The lack of physical interaction among the users of some tools can prevent formation of a psychological connection among the users. Formation of a psychological connection can help to build stronger ties among the users of the tool, and between the users and the work product developed using the tools.